Catalyst
by BlownAway18
Summary: This is an Alternate universe. Alison is Hanna's Fraternal sister, and have a Original Character Father. Ashley is like how Emily's Mother was when she discovered Emily was Gay. Alison is gay, and Emison will be a Slow Burn. THere's a bunch of original character that are mine... Brittana, Oc/Alison, FinchelBashing KurtBashing, Schusterbashing
1. AlysonOC(Olivia)Quinn

_Catalyst By BlownAway18_

 _Part One_

 _Author's Note: This is an Alternate universe. Alison is Hanna's Fraternal sister, and they have a different Father. Ashley will be like how Emily's Mother was when discovered Emily was Gay. Alison is gay, and Emison will be a Slow Burn. THere's a bunch of original character, and this universe will consist of Pretty Little Liars, Glee, Riverdale, and Person of Interest. Also, Season Three of Glee and Riverdale season one will take place in 2018. Pretty Little Liars since it's an alternate universe can take place at any time._

 _Summary: Alison and Hanna say goodbye to loves, Family, and Friends in Lima, Ohio before going to Rosewood._

 _It was New York City, the National Show choir competition as New Directions was facing the world and that includes the group called A.A.O, Alphas and Omegas._

 _They also were formed at McKinley high and was coach by Shelby Cochran, the rivalry was fierce. All members felt contempt for the opposing team especially when it came to Quinn Fabray and her feelings for Alphas and Omegas member, Olivia._

 _When it came to the group Alphas and Omega, Olivia was the rocker of the group with long Purple Hair and her obsession with everything Leather. She was very girly nothing, and there was something forbidden about her that Quinn was attracted too. However, there was something real in her way, Alison Cash Marlin._

 _Olivia was out in the staircase playing the song she was going to sing at Nationals, she was about to go back to her room and ran into Quinn._

 _"Sup Ms. Tease..." Olivia said, and Quinn responded, "You could think of other nicknames than that." Olivia smiled and responded with, "It's the only one I could think of because I'm in practice mode." Quinn nodded her head and responded with, " Music is your life, and I wish I could be apart of it." Quinn was not sullen and knew what she wanted when it came to Olivia._

 _"I could call my girl to see how she feels about it." Olivia said and next thing you know, there was a voice, "She would be against it." Alison walked in and stared a hole into Quinn._

 _"Your lady is very dedicated to the thing she loves, and I admire that." Quinn told Allie, and Olivia's girlfriend responded, "I think you're more than admire her."Quinn smirk and said, "Jealousy isn't a good color on you." Alison then came back with, "Neither is that Foundation." Quinn gave a rather hateful look and told Olivia, "It's nice to see you." She walked off._

 _"I'm not going to apologize for jumping in." Alison said, and Olivia simply said, "Don't. Just kiss me right here." Alison and Olivia gave each other a rather long kiss then wrapped their arms around each other. "This sucks that you're leaving in two days," Olivia said._

 _Alison's Father had earned the transfer to become Chief of Police. His military connections were because of the help of Wayne Fields. However Alison's Mother Ashley gave more of a reason saying that Hanna needs a fresh start which made Lorenzo buckle to move._

 _"My Mom isn't too happy that I'm Gay because she believes people will crucify me for this PHASE.." Alison said to Olivia, and the woman in Leather told her, "We have right now." They held hands and went to be alone._


	2. Mi Famlia vs The Saviors

_Catalyst By BlownAway18_

 _Part Two_

 _Author's Note: This is an Alternate universe. Alison is Hanna's Fraternal sister, and they have a different Father. Ashley will be like how Emily's Mother was when discovered Emily was Gay. Alison is gay, and Emison will be a Slow Burn. THere's a bunch of original character, and this universe will consist of Pretty Little Liars, Glee, Riverdale, and Person of Interest. Also, Season Three of Glee and Riverdale season one will take place in 2018. Pretty Little Liars since it's an alternate universe can take place at any time._

 _Summary: Alison and Hanna say goodbye to loves, Family, and Friends in Lima, Ohio before going to Rosewood._

 _Hanna Marlin was downstairs at the gift shop, and Mona stopped by to see her bestie who was still nursing a broken heart. Hanna's half-brother Dante was also there with his girlfriend, Camila._

 _"Seriously guys I'm okay." Hanna assured them, and Mona responded, "You know what? We could have come down here to enjoy our hour break from Ms. Cochran." The Blonde knew that the Brunette was lying through her teeth and called her on it._

 _"If I want to look in on my younger sister than you can't stop me." Dante told her, and Camilla added, "And if I want to do so as well... My Boyfriend's younger sister then I could do that." Hanna then told them, "I love you guys." It was a group hug, and then you heard, "How touching." It was Rachel Berry with Kurt Hummel and Mercedes who were called the Saviors._

 _"We have the wanna Finchel, Ms. Average, and Hanna who according to my Boyfriend meant nothing to her." Rachel said, and Kurt added, "Which means the only way you could be important is if you were big as a house again..." Hanna stepped up to Kurt who didn't like confrontation and told him, "You know what Kurt? Your Jacket was last season, and I'm sorry, but your shoes are ruin because there stain..." On cue, Mona took her flavor drink and poured it on Kurt's new white shoes." The group laughed, and Mona added, "Good luck getting it out hun."_

 _They turned the corner, and it was Dante who was face to face with Puck as Finn stood in the back of him. Hanna walked off with Mona and Puck knew that his bro wasn't right for what he said about Hanna._

 _"Sup Dante." Puck said, and Dante gave him love as well as Camilla._

 _"I don't want you to get busted, and we want you at your best." Puck said, and Camilla told the Mohawk one, "Well Puck if you wanted to win, you should have joined us but there's always next year, it's good to see you. Finn isn't worth it Dante" Puck respected Camilla talking trash and throw those same words back into Finn's face._

 _Dante gave Finn a death stare, and he wanted so bad to knock him out for what he said to Hanna._


	3. Shelby's Confession

_Catalyst By BlownAway18_

 _Part Three_

 _Author's Note: This is an Alternate universe. Alison is Hanna's Fraternal sister, and they have a different Father. Ashley will be like how Emily's Mother was when discovered Emily was Gay. Alison is gay, and Emison will be a Slow Burn. THere's a bunch of original character, and this universe will consist of Pretty Little Liars, Glee, Riverdale, and Person of Interest. Also, Season Three of Glee and Riverdale season one will take place in 2018. Pretty Little Liars since it's an alternate universe can take place at any time._

 _Summary: Alison and Hanna say goodbye to loves, Family, and Friends in Lima, Ohio before going to Rosewood._

 _It was Dinner time, and everyone was working very hard before Nationals tomorrow._

 _Shelby was working with her group and sat them down._

 _"You have busted your ass and I'm very happy with everyone of you but it won't mean nothing if you don't win in everyone's eyes. Marley you have hit the last nothing of your song. Olivia I know you're cheerleader and have done things like that before so you have to be focus on what you are doing. You have nail that 450 easily before and so I expect nothing less. Now I was hired to Mckinley to give the students there another option besides William Shuster thanks to some game Coach Sue has been playing. There was something personal for me and I never share with everyone here, it was Will who had wanted me to stay away from Rachel because he thought I would do nothing but confuse and hurt her in the end. I was stupid enough to listen because I had thought that was going to be true but learned that his true intention was to make sure Rachel didn't transfer to be close to me. He didn't deny it and furthermore asked me what kind of Mother gives her daughter up for adoption in a very judgmental fashion when I called him on what I found out. I'm telling you this because this isn't about glory for me, it's about kicking Will Shuster's ass. However, I have never been around the array of talent I see before me and I mean this next statement all of you could Broadway..." Shelby said, and that compliment had a respond of cheers._

 _"Ms. Cochran we knew about your intentions and believed me we have no problem helping." Camila said, and Dante added, "And furthermore beating Finn is what I do..."_

 _"I want to put an end to my sister's winning streak of sorts." Kitty added, and Olivia told Shelby, "I'm all for it."_

 _"Ms. Cochran you have always watched as we did the chant and never participated. Now if you are serious about us destroying New Directions, you have to come up here..." Mona said, and Ms. Cochran did just that, she stood in the middle then said, "Who are we," They chant A.A.O_

 _It was the Unholy Trinity looking on, and at that moment they knew New Directions was going to lose. What they found about Mr. Schuster changed them, and Santana walked down with Trinity to say, "Ms. Cochran, can we ask you something..."_


	4. The Stage Is Set

_Catalyst By BlownAway18_

 _Part Four_

 _Author's Note: This is an Alternate universe. Alison is Hanna's Fraternal sister, and they have a different Father. Ashley will be like how Emily's Mother was when discovered Emily was Gay. Alison is gay, and Emison will be a Slow Burn. THere's a bunch of original character, and this universe will consist of Pretty Little Liars, Glee, Riverdale, and Person of Interest. Also, Season Three of Glee and Riverdale season one will take place in 2018. Pretty Little Liars since it's an alternate universe can take place at any time._

 _Summary: Alison and Hanna say goodbye to loves, Family, and Friends in Lima, Ohio before going to Rosewood._

 _ **A Day later...**_

 _A.A.O dominated Nationals including a breath taken 360 by Olivia which almost gave Alison a Heart attack and everyone else during the Rhytmn Nation performance. New Directions and every other choir couldn't compete with that night which gave A.A.O the victory_

 _ **Another Day later back in Lima**_

 _The ultimate gesture came when Dante presented the trophy to Shelby and Rachel was happy for her Mom. Hanna was coming out of the auditorium as the Unholy Trinity approach her and Quinn said, "Congrats to your Brother..."_

 _Hanna said thanks to Q and Santana asked her, "How are you? How's D?"_

 _"My Mom wants us to leave as soon as possible because the longer I'm here then..." Hanna said to them, and Santana interrupted to say, "You're not fragile."_

 _"This isn't even about me, it's about Allie, but Finn didn't help matters and especially Rachel..." Hanna said an Rachel responded with, "Just get it over Hanna you were nothing to Finn..."_

 _"Hey! Berry, I warned you once! You talk to my sister like that and I will end you! I don't give a fuck if I get suspended!" Santana got into Rachel's face, and Kurt added with, "Satan your sister is leaving because of Finn, she's a drama Queen who can hardly fit in her shoes!"_

 _"That's enough Kurt!" Finn yelled who might have said what he said, but this was going far enough._

 _"I'm not going to stop! You should get over yourself! You are old Fish, and Rachel is the future!" Kurt yelled, and Mercedes nodded her head like a drone. Mona walked up to Kurt's face and told him, "Hanna and Allie might be gone, but I'm still here as well as Dante, Camila, and Olivia. You are going to pay for all of this."_

 _"Mona there not worth it." Hanna said, and Rachel told her, "Oh Santana I hope you enjoy your time singing because I will have my way, you will be in the background forever."_

 _"No, they won't." Shelby couldn't stand it anymore and said, "I don't know when you became such a little Monster Diva Rachel, maybe it was because of Mr. Schuster..." He just walked in when Shelby spoke and added, "...You are wrong..."_

 _"I forgot to tell you that Me, Brit-Brit, Q, and Puckman are going to A.A.O." Santana said, and Mr. Schuster asked, "What?" Kurt then said, "I'm going to get my Boyfriend Blaine to come and will find three members to be in the back."_

 _"Don't count on it." Allie walked in and said to Kurt, "I won't be able to do much, but I swear to God himself, I'm going to make sure A.A.O becomes the only Show Choir here. And you Finn when you get tired of Rachel again, I'm going to see to it that everyone knows you are nothing but too much Body Spray and..." Allie was trying to remember the rest of that sentence._

 _"And a sweaty sack of potatoes..." Santana finishes the sentence._

 _They left, and Rachel brushed it off like it was nothing as Finn realized what his small action had spark._

 _That night everyone was over the Marin house, Olivia was cozy up to Alison outside and realize they were going to be separated soon. "This is not fair," Olivia said, and Alison agreed with that. "Well, at least you will have no trouble winning next year." Alison tried to make some light out of this and Olivia responded with, "I have known that I was Gay since Middle school and thought anyone that was attracted to would never come out with me, but you did."_

 _"I would do again, again, again. I wish the ending were different, I mean it's not like I'm going to die but..." Alison said, and Olivia responded with, "Long distance relationship is..." Alison shook her head, yes and the door opened to Alison's dad, they tense up._

 _"It's me, not your Mother," Lorenzo said and looked over at Olivia._

 _"I had just watched the video from the performance and Olivia you were great in a solo. My son is in there, and so that's high praise coming from me." Lorenzo said, and Olivia responded by saying, "Thank you, sir."_

 _Inside it was the Trinity hanging out with Hanna as Quinn looked out to see Olivia there._

 _"This is going to suck, I mean who am I going to insult and could give me a challenge." Santana said, and Hanna told her, "You what? We have Skype for that."_

 _"You know whether you were Fat or like you are, I respect you for not backing down, and I expected that since you have my blood in you." Santana said, and Hanna laughed then asked, "Could I say I'll go all Lima Heights to anyone at Rosewood." They laughed._

 _"I wish you could stay, but I know this is a Dream Job for your Dad," Mona said to Hanna, Dante and Camila was in the Kitchen semi-making out as his Dad walked in._

 _"Do I mind if I talked to my son a second?" Lorenzo asked Camila, and she nodded in agreement, she smacked Dante on his ass._

 _"I think it works out that your Mother doesn't want you to go..." Lorenzo said to his son._

 _"With all due respect Dad, I'm happy you're going to become Chief but I know it's not the only reason and I'm not feeling Hanna's Mom right now," Dante said, and Lorenzo respected his son speaking his mind._

 _"I get that, but you're going to be there for your Mom. You got Camilla, Santana and a lot of others. I respect the hell of you son for what you made here, and you have Mi Familia." Lorenzo said, and his son had a few tears down his face as his Dad came by to hug his son. Hanna walked in and embraced her Big Brother as well._

 _"You take care of Cami when I'm gone..." Hanna said to them, and Olivia walked back in with Alison as they held hands. The blonde kissed every part of Olivia's hand, and the sisters stare a not loving glance at each other._

 _"A Toast to my son for making a Family here..." Lorenzo said, and Mona added, "Mr. Cash...Do you mind if I make a toast?"_

 _"I want to make a toast to my bestie Hanna, you are like the sister I never had, and it's going to be hard to try and take Santana's jabs if I'm going to be your substitute..." Mona said, and everyone laughed. "You'll get used to it." Santana told her and Mona continue by saying, "A toast to Mi Familia, no distance could ever change that or time."_

 _There was a toast, and Dante wanted to make one, "I wanted to toast you for just being a fighter, and you've made me proud. I want to toast you Allie for being brave for being yourself and Santana for just being a pain in the ass." The love in that room was high that day._

 _The party came to an end, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany left, Olivia left with Dante and Camilla, Alison went upstairs to pack up the reminding things as Hanna and Mona had a very emotional goodbye._

 _Hanna went upstairs to see Alison crying because of how she felt alone and her Mother's disapproval also how Hanna has shunned her. Her Father being her only support system at home._

 _Hanna came into the room to hug her crying sister._

 _Lorenzo got a phone call and saw it was Hiriam, his Brother._

 _"Hey Bro." Lorenzo said, and Hiriam told him, "I just have been arrested, will you still do that favor for me? I'll look out for your daughter, and I have reached in Riverdale if Veronica gets into trouble."_

 _"Thank you." Hiriam said, and Lorenzo simply said, "Now lose my phone number, Brother."_

 _He hung up._


End file.
